Brand of Wolves
by SubjectOmega89
Summary: This story takes place during Eclipse. When Jacob forcibly kisses Bella for the first time, he locks eyes with her- and the imprint takes place. With the upcoming threat of battle from Victoria and her newborn vampire horde, this will make maintaining the feeble alliance between the Quileutes and the Cullens more arduous than ever.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place during Eclipse. When Jacob forcibly kisses Bella for the first time, he locks eyes with her- and the imprint takes place. With the upcoming threat of battle from Victoria and her newborn vampire horde, this will make maintaining the feeble alliance between the Quilutes and the Cullens more arduous than ever.

Some portions are directly taken from Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer, as are the characters. Twilight, and all characters within are the property of Stephanie Meyer.

[POV Bella Swan]

Chapter 1

The garage was dimly lit and cold. Snow had fallen during the afternoon, while Jacob and I had been dosing in Billy's small living room. Our conversation had quickly turned serious, despite laughing only such a short time ago.

 _Had it even been five minutes?_ I thought. _Great; in five minutes Jacob had managed to take us from good old times to hard serious truths. Truths that were only meant for me._

 _Okay,_ _ **best left**_ _to only me._

I found myself taking a hard look at the hastily built walls of the garage. Though I could find no visible breaks in the metal, I was determined to figure out where the cold wind was blowing from. If I wasn't careful, I'd find myself seeking Jacob's ridiculously scorching body heat. Given the climate of conversation, this was not a good idea at all.

I shook my head. "You're impossible." I said to him, biting my lip. I hadn't denied what he had said was true.

He was serious. He took my chin in his hand, holding me tightly so I couldn't look away from his intent gaze. At least he couldn't force me to look directly in his eyes, my eyes were glued to the dark floor, and the light from the snow on the ground outside. I found myself thankful of the darkness in the garage, even if he could see everything that I could not. It created an illusion in my head that my true thoughts, my _intentions_ -were still hidden.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here- fighting. Don't forget that you have _options_."

I didn't like the way he lingered on the word, "options". How true his words were, how dangerous they would be if they came to the surface.

Since Edward had come back to Forks-and to me, I had found myself longing to be with Jacob.

At first, I merely craved my brother back. Edward hadn't allowed our old connection at first due to his fear of my safety within a pack of relatively new wolves. I had felt it was more than that, a deep jealousy that stemmed from Jacob's ability to warm me, _heal me_ , in a way Edward never could.

But after Victoria's latest attempts to break the Quileute lines and the self-imposed boundary into Forks of the Cullens, I spent my days at Jacob's side constantly. Edward had been forced to send me into the protective (and volatile- in Edward's mind) arms of Jacob Black and the Quileute Pack.

As I spent more time with Jacob, the sensation of wanting my "brother" dissolved into something else. Something primordial-I felt his warmth, so opposite to Edward's cold and I began to feel fear. Fear for the ancient creature who watched me sleep. Fear for the venom laced fangs, that threatened to pierce my skin and drain me of my life's blood. Fear that I wanted Jacob more than I wanted Edward. Fear that anyone would ever find out.

The shaky anti-Victoria alliance that had formed between the Cullens and the Quileutes couldn't handle a shift like that when they were already struggling to maintain basic decency. I imagined that in the end, they would be able to ban together in some kind of fucked up Justice League to rid the world of Lex Luth-I mean Victoria. But I didn't want to make it any more difficult than it already was.

Aside from the personal affect it would have on me, Edward and Jacob, there were also the affects it would have on the individuals within the families. Alice would be unhappy, to put it lightly. She, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett would miss me. Rosalie and Jasper would just be happy not to have to worry about killing me anymore. Especially Rosalie.

Sam and his pack on the other hand, I was unsure of for the most part. Quil and Embry would be happy to have me back. Perhaps Quil even more so. Seth would be happy too but he was cheerful about everything. Leah would be the most problematic outside of Sam. She would make my life hell, or at least Jacob's. I'm sure she would worry about retaliation from the Cullens, about anything that could be brought back to put danger on Seth. That thought brought me to Sam. What would he think? Paul and Jared were loyal and directly under him, so they would go with his way of thinking in the end, I'd guess. Sam himself, I couldn't picture his reaction. Would he be happy that Jacob was happy, or would he weigh the benefits and costs of having a "leech-lover" within his pack? What a headache.

These thoughts of mine, secret from even Edward's powerful psychic mind-I had forced into my stomach where I wished the acid within could melt them away. I supposed I could be officially classified as insane, because my desire for Jacob had been pushed into my stomach acid multiple times, and had yet to dissolve or even dilute. I had heard the definition of insanity was repeating a process exactly and expecting a different result each time it was repeated.

 _Ha._ I laughed darkly in my mind. _That's what classified me as bona fide insane. Trying to melt personal thoughts with stomach acid, not hanging out with vampires and werewolves with alarming regularity._

Jacob was staring at me, as I had mulled over my thoughts. In the dark, I couldn't tell if he gazed at me with hope or if he was gawking at me, a voice screaming: " _Ecce femina-insana!"_ in his head.

 _Look! He has no idea how mad you are, woman. Ha._ My mind laughed darkly at the joke.

I began to walk outside of the garage. "I don't want options!" I called over my shoulder, stepping into the cold wind and snow. If I was going to be cold, might as well go big or go home. When the wind hit my face, I was leaning more towards the "go home" option.

The snow was already deep enough for the ground to not show a single grass blade in my tracks. The cold pierced through my jeans, and slowed me. Jacob however, caught up quickly and stepped in front of me-stopping my escape.

 _Like you want to leave._ That dark voice in my head spoke up again. I fruitlessly attempted to push her truthful ass into the acid.

Jacob's warm arms extended to me and help me in place. The wolf fever pitch heat passed through the cotton hoodie and let my skin feel his warmth as my blood began circulating again.

His eyes narrowed at me. "All the more reason to fight-fight harder now, while I can." He whispered. He pulled me into his chest effortlessly. I had longed for him to hold me this way. Once I was secured in place, one of his hands ran across my shoulder blades pushing my chest tightly to his. His other hand slid down to the small of my back, effectively melding us into one person-at least as close as we could get with our clothes on.

I realized I had forced myself to stare at his chest, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. That, and I couldn't see anything beyond his massive frame.

His hand slid slowly, up from the side of my back-hovering on my hip. I let out a gasp, and he took it as a green light to continue. I did not dare to consider his face, I couldn't bare the idea of what expression might possibly be there.

His hand slid from my hip across to my stomach. I shuddered and let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, it came out with a force and a whimper lingered behind it. I closed my eyes, and realized I was letting it happen.

My brain rushed with thoughts. They strung together in straight line that led from one thought to the next, and at some point-became a tangled web.

 _Edward. Betrayed. Edward. Dangerous. Edward. Cold. Edward abandoned me. Edward jealous. Charlie hates Edward. Charlie loves Jacob. I love- No, No, No, I can't- the alliance will crumble. Someone will die. Charlie not safe. Charlie. Jacob. My Jacob. My brother. My companion. My lover- when did this happen? I- I-can't._

Everything I had been fighting was dangerously close to the surface. The words felt heavy on my tongue and desperate to escape the cage my teeth had clamped them shut in.

My eyes still closed, I felt that his hand had moved up from my stomach to gently hold my chin.

"N—" I started to object, but he interrupted.

"—Bella, look me in the eye. Just this once." He breathed the words out, as if he too had been holding his breath.

I opened my eyes, and they locked with his.

 _Everything shifts._

I stared into his eyes. I simultaneously saw the russet wolf and the Jacob I knew he was. Back before all the vampire-werewolf territorial bullshit. Before the constant jealousy, anger, and hatred. Before the guilt. The Jacob that radiated warmth and happiness like the sun. My Sun. My Jacob.

I saw the Alpha he was meant to be. I saw the man he would become. Strong, responsible, safe, warm, funny, handsome. But that man was fluid as well. I saw him as a Council Elder, full headdress. I saw him in a suit and tie. I saw him at college, holding my hand. I saw him as a construction worker. I saw hundreds of different job attires on him, but his face, his qualities remained the same despite the changes to his attire. I saw myself in white. I saw him waiting for me at the end of an aisle in the forest. I saw him kissing a round, glowing stomach. _My_ stomach. Round with _our_ child.

I snapped back to reality, and felt a warm pull to the center of Jacob's chest. It made me think of Wonder Woman's golden Lasso of Truth. It wrapped around me and bound me to Jacob. I was _his._ My thoughts, the secret truths that had been shoved into my stomach to burn from existence repeatedly, were his if he wanted them. I was his, and I knew I wanted him to be mine.

 _Edward, who?_ The dark voice purred happily.

His eyes were mesmerizing and they threatened to drag me back in to that wonderful reverie I had been lost in.

His lips quickly found mine. They felt like they belonged there, like they always had. His warmth flooded my cold body, and I felt like I was as warm as I had been back in Phoenix on a summer day. His hands twisted in my hair, pulling me softly into place. My hands wrapped around his broad shoulders, as the warmth flowed between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight/Characters belong to S.M. Chapter 2

[POV Bella]

After some time had passed-how much I wasn't sure-we surfaced for air.

"Jacob," I panted. "I—I-….Hi." I gasped.

Jacob laughed. "Hi, Bella." He panted back.

We started laughing, practically wheezing. We still hadn't let go of one another. I would have liked not to for as long as humanely possible.

I looked down at my shoes to discover that they had disappeared under the snow. Funny, I hadn't even felt it.

At that point, Jacob looked up into the sky himself.

"The snow is going to get worse before it gets better. I don't think you're going to be able to get to the boundary line in the Rabbit tonight." Jacob grinned.

"Jacob, what was that? I never-" I started.

"-Imprinted. We imprinted, Bella." He said simply. "I loved you before this-this movement, but now..." He held me close, desperately. "I will be what you _need_ me to be. I love you even if you are unsure…I am not." Jacob's tone became pained, and I felt nothing but an instinct to comfort him. To make it go away. I never wanted to be a source of his pain, again.

I took his face in both my hands, and tried to think of something-anything to say, but I was speechless. Jacob placed his hands over mine, and secured them to his face. My fingertips, which had started to become cold, were instantly warmed by his consuming hands. He half-heartedly smiled at me, and I waited for him to speak again.

"I know you say you love Edward, but I will be there-wherever there is- with you no matter what. I am yours. Even…even if you want to be his…" He closed his eyes tightly, and suddenly dropped his hands to his sides, clenching his fists.

"Bella, what do you need?" He asked quietly, opening his eyes slowly.

I closed my eyes for a second, and took in a breath- trying to think of everything that needed to be said. It was a clusterfuck, and it wasn't going to come out gracefully so I might as well start.

I opened my eyes. "Before…" I began. Jacob snapped to attention, alert. Ready. Ready for my commands. I shuddered at the thought of ordering him like a soldier.

"Before Edward came back, I felt that the best you could be was gauze over a shotgun blast-helpful, but not enough. It felt like I was damaged beyond repair and I didn't think anyone would want me. I didn't want anyone to have to try to pick up the pieces because I felt I would never be the same, again."

Jacob flinched and looked away, as if he had been slapped. When I started talking again, his eyes were quickly back to my face.

"But since Edward's return, things changed. I thought I would be instantly healed and made happy again. His return should have fixed me, but I felt more unsure than ever. Since he kept me away from you, I longed to have you with me again. Being with you was the only time I ever felt the closest to whole." Jacob's eyes swelled with a hope that a mere minute ago looked forever unobtainable.

"At first, I wanted my friend. My brother-from-another-mother back," I laughed at that, but Jacob only had the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. He wanted more than brother, and he hung on every word I said. He waited. "I was practically grateful for Victoria's return, because it forced Edward to let me be around you again." Jacob cracked a grin at that. It warmed me, and urged me to continue.

"As you and I spent more time together, I started thinking about Edward differently. I had him pegged for this god-like marble statue, come to life and in love with me, for some unfathomable reason," Jacob snorted. I continued.

"I started to feel different. I was cold when I was with him, I saw how little emotion passed through his face, and I felt.." I stopped. I didn't want Jacob to know how scared I had begun to feel. It could become very bad, very fast.

"Bella, you felt what?" Jacob asked, practically begging me to continue.

I steeled myself, and decided I had to tell him, even the embarrassing parts.

"Edward watches me sleep at night. He sneaks in my bedroom after Charlie is asleep." I blushed. Jacob looked disgusted, his shoulders suddenly tense.

"It wasn't like _that_ ," I quickly spat out in a fluster. "He just watched me sleep," Jacob relaxed somewhat, but the disgust remained and now, a rising anger- at the thought of a vampire so close to his sleeping imprint, did not falter.

"I used to enjoy that secret time with him, but lately I've only felt…fear." At that, Jacob's eyes bulged, he started to shudder.

"You…felt…fear..." He slowly pushed each word out through clenched teeth. I waited for a moment, and then I held him. I somehow hoped my tiny body around his would help him regain focus.

Almost instantly, it did.

I blinked in surprise, and Jacob looked at me, curious as to what I would say next.

I let him go, despite not wanting to. I took two steps backwards to give him space, but he stepped forward, almost completely closing the space I had given.

"I'm okay Bella," He said, a calm, sad look on his face. "What are you trying to say?"

I had to say it before I upset him anymore.

"I don't want to be with him anymore. I _can't_ be with him anymore. It's not…right. Not anymore. I've wanted to be with you, but I was scared. I feared hurting you or Edward, of hurting myself, of what Edward might do, of how the pack would react-of what this means with the danger of Victoria," It was all rushing out now. I felt my breath becoming shorter, and more frantic. My voice started breaking, and I felt the threat of tears looming.

"Bella!" He gasped. He grabbed my arms and held me, with a small space between us. "Bella, it's okay!" "It doesn't-"

"-I want you, Jacob. I wanted you before this moment, and now I don't think I can be without you anymore than you can be away me." I shut my quivering mouth and bit my lip in an attempt to stop the looming tear production. I waited for a total of 0.85 seconds for a response. When that time was up, I was crushed in Jacob's arms.

"Bella! Bella-Bella-Bella!" Jacob practically squealed my name like a schoolgirl. I lost count of how many times he said my name.

I gasped for air, and he released my torso while grabbing my hands.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Bells." He laughed apologetically. "Bella, _My Bella_." His voice sounded downright musical, dreamy even.

He kissed the back of my hands, and laced his fingers through mine. I pulled one hand away from his, only to place it on his cheek and look into his eyes. I felt my smile spreading across my face, and he smiled back at me.

"Jacob, what do we do?" I asked quietly, snapping myself back to cold reality. Quite literally cold-I kept forgetting the snow around us. Jacob's warmth was a certainty I could count on from now on.

"Well, first-let's get you back inside. Having a popsicle for a mate doesn't sound too great," Jacob laughed. I could almost swear Jacob's warmth could dissipate the snow storm instantly, if he willed it. "Then, we can figure out what to do from there."

We trudged through the snow-well, _I_ trudged; Jacob practically danced into Billy's house. I stomped my feet on the wheelchair ramp to rid my shoes of the dripping snow, but it didn't help much. Until we had walked in the doorway, I hadn't realized that Jacob wasn't even wearing shoes-the heat from this wolf man was incredible. He wiped his feet off on the worn welcome mat, and I ditched my shoes and socks there. Jacob made the universal "Shh!" symbol, and I obliged. He was surprisingly quiet for such a big guy, quickly ducking into Billy's room to see if he was there. I ducked into the bathroom as Jacob checked Billy's room.

 _Empty._ I thought. Thank god, we could have some time to talk alone yet. If we were lucky, the storm might delay Billy a couple more hours.

I shot a look in the mirror. I found my hair wet and matted from the snow. I at least attempted to make myself look better than 90's grunge. When I decided it was hopeless, I made my way back to the living room. I found Jacob talking on the phone.

"Hey Sue. I was just calling to check on Billy, is he still over there?" Jacob was hopeful. So was I.

Jacob made the usual "uh-huh"s and made small talk.

"Sam, Leah, and Seth are on patrol tonight, right?" "Yes? That's good. What about dad?"

My ears perked up again. Yes, what about Billy?

"Well, the furnace over here is busted. I didn't notice it because, you know- wolf temp." He laughed. I continued to wait.

"Bella?" He looked over at me, thoughtfully.

"Bella already went home, she said she was cold and I didn't put two and two together," He smirked at me, and I laughed silently. It flowed with the lie nicely, everyone knew I was a wimp when it came to cold-and pretty much everything in general. I didn't like lying to Sue though, and that made me feel guilty. Just a bit. Jacob was engrossed in his conversation.

"If you don't mind, I think that would be best. I can't get the pieces I need to fix the furnace tonight and dad would probably freeze."

 _Where is he going with this?_ I wondered.

"Thank you, tell dad I'll have the ramp and the walkway cleared before he comes home. Yeah. Thanks Sue." Jacob hung up the receiver.

"When will Billy be back?" I asked, some nervousness in my stomach.

"Tomorrow morning, sometime after the hardware shop is open." Jacob grinned. "The Black Family manse belongs to us tonight, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I made this chapter extra long because I couldn't find a place I to justify ending the chapter. The lyrics that are used are from All That Remain's "This Probably Won't End Well" from the album, "A War You Cannot Win".

I don't own Twilight, it's characters, the band All That Remains, or any of their songs.

Chapter 3

My heart thudded quickly in my chest. Billy was gone for the whole night, and I had nowhere to go, but Jacob's arms. How could things shift so much so suddenly? Oh yeah. The _Imprint_. I sighed. Surely Jacob wouldn't expect anything… _major_ … tonight. There were other things to discuss, that would take priority, right?

 _Priority over a teenage werewolf's hormones? How dumb can you be?_ The dark voice in my head added her two cents in.

As I had an internal mental debate, Jacob had begun to strip off his shirt.

The movement caught my eye, and I watched him stupidly with my mouth wide open. I had seen him shirtless before…but before he wasn't mine.

 _Why does every guy I fall for set ridiculously high standards of physique?_ I stared.

He threw the wet shirt to the floor.

"Okay," He grinned. "Now it's your turn."

"Wait-WHAT?" I was flabbergasted. Apparently, he did expect something major tonight. "Jacob, I don't know if I'm-"

"Whoa, I didn't mean the shirt-I meant, it's your turn to call _your_ dad," Jacob spoke quickly, realizing he had made me uncomfortable. "-I don't think he'd approve of you staying over _unsupervised_. You need a story."

"Oh!" I let my breath in a happy, relaxed gasp. I plopped myself down on the couch. "Yeah, you're right. Is the snow really deep enough to strand me here?" I guessed it was, but I didn't want to look stupid to Charlie. I hadn't really "gone out" during the last winter in Forks and previously I mostly experienced Phoenix in winter. I wasn't sure how much snow was enough to officially be "stranded"-or at least enough to let me stay in La Push awhile.

Jacob smiled, he plopped down on the couch next to me. "I'd hazard a guess that the snow out there is at least 6 inches deep-and it's still falling. The Rabbit isn't going anywhere and the roads are shit for the vehicles that could take on the snow, because of the rain earlier today."

I nodded. Even before Jacob became a werewolf, he knew what the weather and roads could be like in these kinds of conditions. He had grown up here, after all.

Jacob continued. "Even if you and I hadn't imprinted, I'd still be telling you to stay here tonight. Though I wouldn't have connived to keep Billy away if that was the case. I supposed I could have you ride on my back out to the boundary line where Edward drops you off, but even if that shitty Volvo had special tires, I don't think-"

"Oh god!" I shot up off the couch. " _Edward_!" I yelled in a panic. "Jacobhe'llcomelookingforme!" My words sputtered out in a lumped together string.

Jacob understood what I was getting at- however, wasn't nearly as worried.

"Bells, you're on Quileute territory-he _can't_ come get you or he'll break the treaty," He shrugged. "Personally, I hope he does." Jacob grinned a wolfish grin, I could see his inner wolf practically salivating at the chance to tear into his vampire enemy that he had thirsted after for so long.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him slowly.

"Bella, I am yours and you are mine. You're not going anywhere you don't want to." He kissed the top of my forehead.

"And you'd have that attitude, even towards Charlie?" I laughed. Jacob's lightheartedness was infectious, it seemed. For a moment, I let go of Edward based fears.

"Well," He shrugged again. "Personally, I like Charlie and I would prefer not to piss him off but…if you were so inclined, I couldn't say no to you." He looked into my eyes deeply, as if he was waiting for his next command.

"I'd best not piss of Charlie if I expect to keep coming back here." I smiled, but I still felt worried. Jacob handed me the phone. I considered a minute how to handle this.

"Jacob, the imprinting-will Sam and the others already know? Or do you have to have to speak with him about it?" I asked.

"They won't know until I've phased again," He explained. "Once I've phased, they'll see the shift in my mind. Like Jared did with Kim, or Sam with Emily."

"Do you think Emily would be willing to help us out tonight?" I asked hopefully. I wasn't besties with Emily, exactly, but I liked her and hoped to set us on the fast track to becoming friends. We were going to be spending a lot more time together, after all.

"I think under the circumstances, she'll be inclined to help this time." Jacob smirked.

I asked him to dial her number. The phone rang a few times, and then she answered-flustered.

"Oh-*ahem*-hello?" Emily answered.

 _What had she been up to?_ The dark voice giggled. Like I didn't know.

"Um, Emily-It's Bella." I stifled a laugh. I could hear Sam's voice in the background. Then I heard a thud, as if something very heavy had fallen. Say, off a chair, a couch, or perhaps…a bed.

"Is everything okay? Sue called and said that you had headed home already." Emily sounded concerned. The playful sounds in the background had become silent, I knew Sam was listening closely.

"Everything is fine-more than fine really…um…" I sputtered. It felt odd to be speaking to someone else about the imprinting. I needed to suck it up though. Emily had been through the same emotions-but this felt like coming to your mom to tell her you weren't a virgin anymore. I felt the heat flood my face. I shot a look at Jacob, who grinned. I smacked the back of his smirking head and turned so he couldn't see me blush.

I took in a breath. "Emily, I'm actually still at Jacob's…something's happened. Jacob and I…he imprinted."

Emily gasped over the phone. I heard Sam speak a question. Emily whispered something in a language I could only assume was Quileute.

"Bella, he's imprinted? We had guessed that maybe you would be his, but we weren't certain…" Emily trailed off. "…Nevermind. What do you need?"

"Well," I blushed harder. "Jacob and I really need to talk…There's a lot to discuss-"

"-Bella?" Sam had apparently taken the phone from Emily. "Bella, does Charlie know where you are?" He was all business.

"Sam? No, not yet. I wanted to call you guys first, I wasn't sure what I should do…exactly…" I felt like I was reporting to the principal after getting in trouble. Sam had that effect on people. Jacob was listening closely, in case his Alpha had orders for him.

"Bella, we can cover for you tonight. We'll let Charlie know that you're staying at Emily's due to the weather-and I'll make sure the pack keeps your whereabouts to themselves. You and Jacob can talk, but what about the Cullens?" Sam's tone expressed his worry, but held his authority intact.

Jacob grabbed the phone from my hand. He pushed the speaker button so I could hear, too.

"Sam?" Jacob turned serious.

"Jacob, you really imprinted?" Sam asked, I could almost hear a strange kind of satisfaction in his voice.

"Yeah, it's real." Jacob looked at me with a grin that threatened to split his smug face. I rolled my eyes, but giggled quietly. Jacob became serious again.

"Sam, she's not going back. She doesn't want to. Not to _him_." Jacob's voice became a growl as he finished the sentence.

"Jacob, she's going to have to cross the boundary line at _some_ point. Charlie won't let her be here forever." Sam said.

"Tonight we can use the excuse of snow to placate the bloodsucker Cullen. If he tries anything-" Jacob shot another glance in my direction. "-I'll be ready for him."

I felt cold. Would Edward be able to understand my decision? He had tried to play the perfect gentleman that the era he was born in demanded of him, but many times that facade failed him when it no longer suited his purpose.

Images of Jacob's formidable russet colored wolf form, locked in battle with the lightning fast marble carved Edward flashed through my head. Although I knew Jacob was strong enough to take on a vampire, I feared for his safety. I pictured his warm body being smashed from blows from Edward's perfect stone fists.

Jacob noticed me shivering, and put an arm around me. It helped drive away the sudden chill, and I hoped the images would be driven away as well. They were taking their sweet time.

Sam had either hung up or been silent this entire time, I wasn't sure. It made me jump when he spoke up sharply.

"Bella?" Sam barked.

"Uh, yes Sam?!" I sprang to attention.

"Bella, how do you think Edward Cullen will react? You know him best of all." Sam's voice seemed to have aged suddenly, becoming impossibly low. "Do you think he will retaliate against the tribe?"

"I'm unsure, Sam," I spoke honestly. Sam needed to know of what this imprint was bringing him-for better or worse. "Before he left Forks, I would have guessed he could deal with a decision like this peacefully, with no hostility but now-now that Jacob's status as a werewolf is known to him-I don't think he'll let it go easily."

Jacob pulled me closer to him. Despite his arms being locked in a tight grip, where his arms touched mine, they were comforting and soft.

"Bella, as Jacob's imprint, we will do all we can to protect you," Sam said. "We will protect you from Victoria, and any other vampires that may threaten you."

"Thank you, Sam." I said, grateful he was willing to help us. Though perhaps, "willing" was the wrong way to phrase it-Sam, like the rest of the pack was honor bound to protect me. Although Jacob had the strength to take on almost any threat, I felt a relief that he wouldn't have to face it alone.

"I hope the Cullens will be able to take this gracefully. If not, we may have more than one battle to face." Sam sighed. I could almost picture him, looking at the object of his own imprint, Emily. I heard the concern in his voice as he continued.

"Bella, for tonight, you can let Edward Cullen know you're staying at Emily's place due to the snow. It may buy you some time tonight, but you know better than I that that may not stop him from attempting to retrieve you. How you and Jacob choose to tell him about the imprint-that's up to you, but if Edward comes close enough to any of our patrols to read our thoughts-he'll know. I doubt he'll be happy to find out that way."

Just then, a howl sounded in the distance. On the phone, Sam went quiet to listen and I turned to Jacob, to see him perk up and listen too. I could practically envision his wolf ears shooting straight up at the sound. The thought almost made me laugh, until the thought crossed my mind that Edward may be the cause.

A sense of panic, I looked to Jacob. Jacob looked back to me, I could see him relax-the news wasn't dire, then.

"It's Leah, Bells." Jacob explained with a sigh. "She's wondering where Sam is." I was impressed that Jacob could not only tell exactly what that howl was meant to mean, but who's it was-even outside of wolf form.

"I've got to get going," Sam said quickly. "Emily, if Charlie calls-"

Emily apparently snatched the phone from him. "Don't worry, Bella-I know what to say to placate a worried father." Emily said. "If you and Jacob need anything, give me a call."

"Thanks, Em." Jacob said. "Bye." He hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh, and called Charlie. At first, he was crotchety about the idea of me not coming home in this weather, but once I informed him it was Emily's house I was staying at-and not Edward's-his tone changed considerably. After placating Charlie, I felt guilty. However, my guilt quickly turned into panic at the prospect of calling Edward.

I started pacing, thinking carefully how I was going to approach this conversation. I needed to assure Edward that I was safe staying at Emily's home, or he'd come looking for me. He wouldn't find me at Emily's, and what he did find-I couldn't picture a good reaction. I could only picture him taking the Imprint one of two ways; either he'd say 'good riddance to bad rubbish' and brush it off like nothing-or, the second option, far more likely- he would demand I stay away from Jacob, that I couldn't be with him. Even though, staying away from Jacob wasn't an option anymore; it was a physical impossibility.

I made my decision, but I felt awkward with Jacob in the room.

"Jacob," I began, awkwardly. "Could you give me some space to do this?"

His brows knitted together and a frown formed on his face. "I guess I can. I don't like it though." He pouted. He slumped into his bedroom and I could hear the bed springs squeak as he flopped his body on the bed.

I felt a frown cross my face, as I stomped into his bedroom door frame.

"Hey, smart aleck- you and I both know that isn't going to cut it." I playfully smirked at him, and he grinned back-though it felt less compelling than normal. His wolf hearing could easily hear every word not only I would say, but even the words Edward would say, and perhaps some background noise from his end of the phone line. I needed to get an idea of range on this wolf hearing-or I'd never get any privacy in this pack.

"Can't blame me for trying," Jacob shrugged. He picked up some old monitor over-the-ear headphones, and clapped them over his ears. He turned a knob on the stereo, and a song began to play. It was a soft low piano melody, and slowly morphed to include a guitar.

"That still seems quiet, won't you be able to hear over that?" I asked, still unsure if Jacob wouldn't hear a conversation. What _was_ his hearing range? I needed to figure that out sooner rather than later.

Jacob grinned. "Give it a second." He cranked up the volume.

As I was about to speak again, the song suddenly began to blast into thick drums and a powerful guitar solo. I clapped my hands over my ears to dull the sound, but it didn't help much. Definitely loud enough.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" I shouted over the opening lyrics. Jacob still wouldn't turn the sound down.

 _And all I can think is,_

 _You look good when you're angry…_

Jacob grinned again, probably at the timing of the words- and shoved the earphone jack into the stereo. I rolled my eyes so hard, I thought the force alone would cause a concussion.

He stared at me, and I stared back, still unsure if his super hearing was subdued enough. I mouthed the words, " _Can you hear me Jake?"_ but Jacob looked annoyed and merely tapped the side of his headphones.

 _Yes, I can't hear you. Go call the leech._ His look seemed to say.

I supposed that even if he could hear me, it was at least better that him simply walking into his room with the door shut. I sighed, and resigned defeat. I hovered at the door for a second and managed to catch more lyrics, bleeding through the headphones.

 _I'm not gonna let the emotions take over-_

 _This probably won't end well-_

 _Maybe, I can't tell…_

I could easily picture the same thoughts-possibly the same words verbatim going through Jacob's mind. I closed his door on the way out into the living room, as if it would make any more difference than the headphones and music.

As I walked over to pick up the phone, I thought about the Imprint again.

 _Does Jacob even have the ability to lie to me, anymore?_ I thought. I wondered what sort of unwanted control over Jacob it could give me. It was bad enough he could be ordered to do anything by Sam, I didn't want this relationship to have a similar power struggle.

It was one of many things he and I could discuss tonight, after I took care of the business I had put off for far too long.

Instead of calling directly to Edward, I dialed information and had them connect me to the Cullen home instead. I didn't know if Edward or any of the Cullens would recognize Jacob's home number, but the more information I kept from Edward, the better. I desperately needed him to believe the "staying at Emily's house" farce, because I was not ready to face him. I needed time that this snow storm was wiling to give. After one ring, Edward answered.

"Bella!" His voice was frantic. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" The voice that I had once found so smooth and velvet, now almost seemed to grate on my ears. As if the pitch was suddenly off. "You know I can't even come to the boundary line until I get the okay to approach! I'm coming to get you, NOW."

"Edward-Edward stop! You can't come and get me. The weather has made the roads too dangerous." I spat out the words quickly, too quickly.

 _Focus, Bella. Calm down, or he won't believe you._ The dark voice encouraged me to calm down.

"So? No snow can stop me, I'll carry you on my back if I have to." Edward laughed witlessly, much like he had the night in Port Angeles-when I had been threatened to be gang raped. I shuddered at the memory.

 _That's not what I meant by 'calm down'._ The dark voice sighed, exasperated.

"Edward, Jacob is out on patrol with some of the wolves. I'm at Emily's house-Sam's fiancé," I began to explain. On his end, Edward was silent.

"Emily doesn't own a car, and even if Jacob were here, we can't get anywhere in the Rabbit-it's buried. I'm going to stay with Emily tonight."

"Bella, you can't honestly expect me to let you remain on the reservation for the whole night, can you?" He asked, sounding insulted. "I will carry you through the snow and back to Charlie's-but you can't possibly remain with those wild wolves-"

"Edward, I said I'm staying at Emily's! Sam isn't even here-it's just me and Emily. The wolves are going to be on patrol all night, making sure everyone is safe during the snow storm." I was frustrated. How had I put up with Edward commanding me for so long?

"Besides, how are you going to explain to Charlie how you got me out of the reservation when I already told him I'm stranded?" I waited for his response.

After a few seconds of silence, he let out a sigh. Considering he didn't have to breathe, this was solely to let me know his frustration since I couldn't see it.

"Bella, please-Let me come and get you, I'm sure I can make Sam understand…" His voice was pleading.

"No, Edward." I said firmly. "I am staying here. I'll be fine."

"Bella, you're going to drive me insane." Edward growled. It was time for desperate measures.

"Is that any different than you leaving me here alone, to go insane-being hunted by a vengeful vampire?" I asked, standoffish. I was angry. I couldn't decide if that was a low blow or not. Jacob would have applauded me, if he had heard.

I had held in my anger about Edward's departure from Forks for a while. He had left me to keep me safe, and had convinced me that he didn't want me. He had secured my belief that I wasn't good enough for him, and made me unreachable for anyone else. Edward had done all this for my protection, but effectively had left me wide open to attack from Victoria-the mad vampire who demanded my death. Which was due to her mate James' death at Edward's hands. Luckily, I had my friendly neighborhood werewolf clan to protect me.

Edward said nothing, and I felt a touch of guilt. I knew I had hurt him, and there was a long way to go down this highway to hell. But this was the only way I could think of to get him to effectively back off.

"Bella, I will be at the boundary line at noon tomorrow. If you are not out by then, I will come in there after you." Edward said gravely.

I steeled myself. I was tired of being pushed around by him.

"I will see you soon, Edward." I said, hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Twilight or characters within.

Author's Note: I made a mistake on the All That Remains album in Chapter 3. The album for "This Probably Won't End Well" was "The Order of Things" not "A War You Cannot Win". I apologize.

Chapter 4

I took in a deep breath as I put the phone down on the counter. I brought my hands to my face, touching my fingertips to my jaw. I sucked in another deep breath, and then forced out the air as my fingers slid over my face. My palms slid over my temples and I put pressure there, my fingers twisting in my hair.

I focused on opening and closing my eyes, and it was about this time I noticed it was becoming dark outside. The snow was deep and white outside the window of Jacob's house. I moved closer to the window, watching the snow fall. The white of the snow brightened the dark of nightfall, which had come even earlier than usual.

The pale snow brought my thoughts back to Edward. So many questions came in my head. _How am I going to tell him? When am I going to tell him? Will Jacob kill him before I get a chance to say anything?_ I shook my head.

The Imprint had brought out everything I had struggled to hide from Edward since his return to town. Although it had cemented the claim I had longed to have of Jacob Black, it had only amplified what already existed. It shattered the remains of the facade I had built. The same one that I had told Jacob he couldn't completely repair-the one I assumed would become completely restored when Edward came back for me. Instead, the crumbling structure completely imploded in on itself-nothing but re-bar, chunks of concrete, and planks of wood remained. The remains of the house faded away like mist evaporating in the morning sun, in my mind. In its place, instead of a crater- was a beautiful meadow-not unlike the meadow I had seen the Quileute Pack and Jacob in their wolf forms-for the first time. That meadow was wide, open, and bright-so full of possibility.

I thought it was strange how that meadow (the actual, physical meadow) had almost simultaneously broke my heart and now I pictured it, breathing new life into me. The break-the fall into darkness as I had discovered that Edward was not there (in body or in my hallucinations), had threatened to consume me. Then Laurent _literally_ was there to consume me.

Now, I pictured it as a stage with the prospect to make whatever I wanted of it with Jacob next to me. No longer would that place hold meaning as my place with Edward-It would signify possibility and hope that was out of reach for so long. It made me feel strong.

"Bella? You okay?" Jacob's voice sounded behind me.

I jumped. Jacob had wandered into the living room quietly, and stood watching me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, nibbling on my lip. _So much for that "strong" feeling._

"Somewhere between you trying to squeeze your brains out between your hands and scaring you." Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "Are you alright? Was he being difficult?" Jacob stared, brows knit together.

"Well, he was difficult," I sighed. "But we're in the clear for tonight." I looked out the window again.

"And tomorrow?" Jacob asked, taking a few steps forward. One night of peace wasn't enough. He was thinking of the big picture.

I didn't turn back to Jacob, because I couldn't get a feel for my own expression. "He expects me back by noon," I said quietly. "…if I'm not there, he's coming in after me."

"Like HELL he is!" Jacob yelled. "If he thinks I'm going to let him one foot over that boundary line-one foot closer to _you-_ "

"-Jacob, I'm going to tell him then!" I yelled, not in anger-just to meet his volume before he could get worked up. "I'm going to take away his reason to be here, and I'm not going anywhere with him."

Jacob's frown twitched on his face. His expression became fluid-somewhere between anger and that wolfish grin he sometimes wore. I walked to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel a slight quiver, and the heat was pulsing off his body. I looked him in his eyes. I hoped my closeness would calm him as it had before.

"Edward has no place in my life anymore. I want him out of my life, and I'm the one who's going to do it," I said, taking in a deep breath. "If you just attacked him, he'd never stop coming-never stop trying to take me from you. He has to understand we are no more." My voice had started to quiver a bit. Jacob's arms were instantly around me. The quiver had stopped.

"Jacob, we're going to take care of this tomorrow-but now-can it just be about us?" I searched his face for an answer. Like I really needed one, Jacob would give me anything I ask for. But, Jacob's face still held an unsolidified expression that would not find an emotion to occupy.

"Jacob, you look psychotic," I stared at him nervously. "What is going through your head?"

Jacob started laughing. It was a wide, booming laugh. He pulled me in to his chest, still laughing.

"What is so damn funny, Jacob Black?!" I demanded of him. I may be just a human, but wolf men still had balls- and Jacob's were in kicking distance.

"Bella, what has the Imprint done to you?" He answered between gasps for air.

I stared at him. "What are you talking about?" I spat it him, pissed off.

He looked down behind himself, where the couch was waiting for bodies to occupy it. He sat down, but he kept holding my hands.

 _Good. He's in punching distance, now._ I thought.My dark side was _very_ irritable today.

He had stopped laughing and smiled gently, looking me in the eyes. "Bella, you're strong. That strength you've always had locked away-it's finally free!"

I just stared. "Since when have I been strong? I can't even open a birthday gift without needing stitches." I frowned, still not understanding him. I sat down on the edge of the couch, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Bella, remember when you thought Sam and the pack were a cult?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. It was not a good time in my life back then. Although I hadn't been completely wrong, the pack _was_ a very exclusive group-just not a brainwashing "let's have 11 wives" and dance with snakes group.

Jacob continued. "You punched Paul in the face because you thought he was rubbing in my joining the "cult" in your face. Normally, people avoid us-just a natural wolf vibe we give off. Not only did you face down a wolf, you faced down the pack, and with Sam, it's alpha there too."

I sat back further on the couch, and looked away, embarrassed. "That just means I have no sense of self preservation, punching a werewolf. Even though I didn't care about me, I wanted to save you, Jake. I didn't give a damn about anything else but taking you away." I murmured. "It doesn't really count if I was willing to die anyway, does it?"

"Bella, you were at your darkest-and the only reason you were that way was because of that leech!" His voice turned angry. "The strength you have isn't from punching Paul-though that was definitely badass." He grinned. I blushed, but said nothing.

Jacob's voice became softer, but his words held weight. "Your strength comes from your willingness to help someone who needs you. Even after how I hurt you, and worse, how Edward hurt you-you still fought to save our sorry assess."

I looked away. I hadn't thought about myself that way before, but I never really thought very much of myself to begin with. Jacob had a clarity that I don't think I could achieve. Maybe I could learn, though.

Jacob cupped my face in his hands and slowly turned my face to his. "You are _strong_." He kissed my forehead. He then looked in my eyes. I wondered what he saw in my face, a blush started to creep across his face. I had one thought, and it completely tangled me.

 _I won't hesitate anymore._

I quickly put my arms around his neck, and pulled myself into his lap. My lips met his, and the warmth rolled over us. A gasp escaped from Jacob's parted mouth, he sounded very pleasantly surprised. I kissed his bottom lip, and the warmth became intense. His tongue found my mouth parted, and slid into it. Our tongues danced, and a satisfied growl sounded in his chest. The sound sent chills down my spine and Jacob curled his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer.

Clumsily, I wrapped my legs around his legs. Somehow, my legs were parted over his hand, and his other hand raked the back of my shirt, under my hoodie. His hand twisted my shirt in a knot, exposing the small of my back. His hand moved to touch the bare skin of my back and his fingertips felt like they threatened to burn my exposed flesh. I laid my chest on his, and he quivered when they met.

I broke off the kiss and shrugged my shoulders to slip my hoodie off. It didn't come off smoothly and Jacob gave a pull to help it off. His other hand was still between my legs, his fingers hesitating at my thighs. He glanced at me, I could see his struggle not to break the mood, but to not force something on me that I didn't want. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled my chest back to his. My other hand slid down the side of his arm, touching him with just my fingertips as I found my way down to his hand. His eyes met mine, and as my hand found his waist he sucked in a breath.

"Jacob," I said, quietly. My hand had found his, and I squeezed his thumb. I leaned into his ear.

"Jacob, _touch me_." I sighed.

With no more hesitation, Jacob's hand smoothly slipped up the side of my thigh. He squeezed. He released. _Squeeze. Release._ I fumbled with his shorts and somehow removed them, our kisses breaking and coming back together heatedly. His hands moved to my hips and squeezed. He slipped off my t-shirt sliding it up over the curves of my body.

I stood up and fumbled with my jeans. I took them off and stood in front of him, he in only his boxers. He smiled at me, trying to think of something to say.

"Looking for one of those clichés right about now?" I chuckled.

"Nope," He smirked. "Just thinking how fast I can get you into my room."

I looked at him. "Wha-?"

He rose off the couch and picked me up in swift movements. He wrapped his arms around my waist and secured my legs around his hips. I laughed at the quickness of it.

I kissed him, driving his passion higher. We didn't make it to Jake's bedroom. When we got to the hallway, he pushed my back against the wall, my legs still wrapped around his hips. His hands found either side of my ass, and squeezed. He slid his hands under my panties, his hands moving to my hips. He hooked his thumbs in the waistline of my panties and began to force them off. He put me down so he could remove his boxers. I unhooked my bra and let it drop to the floor.

He picked me up against the wall again, my arms around his neck, my breasts to his chest and he holding me up by my bare ass.

"Jacob, you are mine." I said, practically growling.

He looked me in the eye. " _Kwop kilawtley."_ Jacob whispered, inflowing me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: It took me a bit longer than normal to write this chapter, because writing as Edward is so damn boring.

Twiilight belongs to S.M. Blah, Blah, Blah..or Bleh Bleh Bleh. Haha, weak Dracula joke. Ignore me.

[POV Edward]

I had watched Alice's vision a thousand times.

 _Myself, running through the forest with Bella at my side, instead of riding my back. Bella was not only running beside me, she was_ _ **outrunning**_ _me. I reach out for her, playfully to grab her. She turns back to me, her beautiful flowing hair billowing around her face-the sun lights her diamond covered features and she is divine._

It was selfish, and I knew that-but I wanted forever with her. When I took her as my wife, and therefore my vampire mate-I would claim her soul. I would offer it's sacrifice upon an altar of beauty and blood, eternally. I would claim not only her virgin innocence, but the innocence of her soul as well. As greedy as it was, I looked forward to it.

Her blood no longer heralded my thirst, it hadn't for a while now. But I wanted _her_. I wanted her safety above all else, and vampirism would make her incredibly less fragile. Right now, she was a mere human. So easily killed. Surely, she should be at home safe with her father or here with me. But she had elected to stay with the Quileute wolf pack, due to the snow.

 _Why did she have to stay on the reservation?_ My mind growled. _It is not safe. It is not safe at all. What is going on in her head?_

I would never understand her… _devotion_ …to Jacob Black. Try as I might, I could not read her thoughts as I read others. Jacob had indeed brought her relief when I brought her pain by my absence. But he was a werewolf and unpredictable. It drove me insane that she had to be in his company while I hunted and contented my thirst. But there was Victoria on the loose, and Bella could not be without protection. While the wolves did offer that, they also were formed of young teenagers who could easily snap and explode into a wolf the size of a horse at a moment's notice. Even Sam Uley had hurt his own beloved Emily. What was to stop Jacob Black from-?

 _STOP!_ I had to force myself to not picture Jacob snapping Bella like a twig between his jaws. I had stopped the images, but I could still hear her scream-the same scream she screeched when James bit her-and sickening snapping and twisting sounds filled my brain.

I rose quickly. I needed to get to Bella now. I couldn't allow her to risk more than she already was. I started formulating a plan. I would keep her here at my house, and she wouldn't be allowed to leave. We could convince the school to send her school work home with Alice or Jasper. We could also convince them not to inform Charlie of her absence. Money could speak volumes, as could vampirical charms-or threats. I would have to revisit how to handle Charlie later. She wouldn't be allowed to leave-and would be constantly surrounded by vampires. She needed to be safe-because I couldn't think straight while she was in danger.

 _How can I retrieve her without breaking the treaty?_ I asked myself.

"Edward!" I heard Alice say my name, and I was beside her, downstairs in an instant. Jasper was holding Alice's hand, and exchanged a worried glance with her. She turned to me, at an apparent loss of words.

"Alice, what is it? Have you seen something pertaining to Victoria? Is she coming?" I frantically searched her face for answers, simultaneously searching her mind. But there was only black there, and I waited for her to speak.

"Edward, I can't see her." Alice's voice was a whisper. Not that it mattered, I could hear her even if she didn't speak at all.

"Alice, she is still with the wolves. Of course, you wouldn't see her!" I snapped. Alice was delaying my calculations to arrange for Bella's safety.

"No, Edward. I mean I can't even see her future with you." Alice said, looking deep into my eyes.

I felt rage break across the stone façade of my face. A growl threatened to rip me from the inside out.

Bella was in danger, her existence was no longer certain and I could somehow sense with absolute certainty that Jacob Black was involved. As I thought of strangling Jacob Black, Alice gripped my arm. She would have no doubt have seen my future suddenly go black as well, and easily assumed what plans were taking shape.

"Edward, we don't know what's going on-we just need to get there, now!" Alice shouted.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. Carlisle and Esme flitted to join Alice, Jasper, and myself.

"Emmett and Rose are hunting." Jasper said.

Carlisle took charge. "Alice, call them and tell them to meet us at the boundary line. Edward, we will go to the boundary and will speak to Sam to confirm Bella's safety-"

My rage lashed out and got the better of me. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! BELLA IS IN DANGER! I NEED-"

"Edward!" Esme shouted. "We can't risk stirring up the wolves. We don't know what's going on and I won't lose any of you over an easily avoided misunderstanding!"

"We won't allow anything to happen to Bella, Edward." Carlisle gripped my shoulder. It felt more like a restraint than a comfort. "Let's go."

Carlisle, Esme, and I took off for the boundary line. Alice and Jasper would catch up to us after confirming that Rose and Emmett would meet us there. It was hard to hear through the phone at high speeds.

Snow flew past myself and my parents. A normal person would have been very much delayed but obviously, we were anything but normal. I could see the individual patterns on the snowflakes as I past them. They fell and joined the ever-growing blanket that had formed on the forest floor.

I couldn't feel the cold wind that would have cut up flesh like a razor. I wasn't delayed at all by the deep snow. I could only feel fear and rage. With every second that brought us closer to our destination-to Bella-the rage inside me threatened to consume all my being and turn me into the monster I had always been afraid to relinquish control to.

I heard a howl sound in the distance. The wolves were alerted to our presence. I couldn't catch any of their thoughts. I supposed that the wind might be carrying the sound further than normal.

Once we were within sight of the boundary line, I could hear the wolves' frantic voices, sounding together.

 _Cullens!_

 _Bloodsuckers are here! Cullens!_

 _What do they want?_

 _Why are they here?_

 _Where is Sam?_

 _Sam! They're coming!_

I stopped, a wolf blockade-5 wolves strong-had formed in a small break in the pine trees. I searched their minds. I could sense them one by one: Leah Clearwater, Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call.

They resoundingly shouted in unison: " _What do you want!?"_

Carlisle and Esme had caught up to us at this point, and stopped.

"We are here because we had good reason to believe Bella is in danger, we need to cross the boundary to check on her safety." I composed my voice, I hoped it conveyed a sense of worry without being threatening.

Leah: _Like hell you're coming on our territory! She's safe. We don't need you!_

"Leah doesn't want to let us in-we don't have time for this!" I growled.

Carlisle spoke, clasping one hand on my shoulder. "Alice usually has visions of Bella's future-your presence prevents her from seeing Bella's immediate future but not the distant future- and that distant future has completely disappeared. The only way this can happen is due to being close to death." The wolves were quiet. I could hear the snowflakes touching the ground.

" _Bella is safe. Say nothing._ " A booming voice took over their minds. It was the voice of the Alpha, the voice of Sam Uley. He was commanding them not to speak, and he was close enough for me to hear his thoughts.

He stepped through a thick grove of pine trees behind and off to the side of the wolves. He was in his wolf form, his powerful muscles bulging under black fur. He was thinking of Jacob Black and of Bella, interchangeably. I couldn't understand his thoughts. Perhaps this was a deliberate effort on his part.

Sam took his place at the head of the line. " _Bella is safe_ ," Sam said, repeating his thoughts to make sure I heard. " _She is coming here_."

"Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Bella is safe," I repeated Sam's words. "She is coming to the line."

"But how did she know-?" Esme began to ask, but stopped. In her mind, she finished. " _But how did Bella know we were coming, to be ready to meet us so fast?"_

"I see we were expected." Carlisle chuckled. The wolves didn't know him like our family knew him, and I could hear nervousness color his voice, ever so slightly.

I heard Jacob Black before I saw him. First, I heard the crunching of snow under his feet-then I heard his thoughts.

" _I want to be done with this_." Jacob said, quietly. Jacob's mind usually was full of images-usually they involved images of Bella, or more likely-images of us locked in combat. But, tonight it was black and I only heard words.

I caught Bella's scent, intermingled with the wolves' scent. Her scent carried the warmth of her blood. She and Jacob stepped through the tree line together, much too close together. I felt rage boiling in my stomach, and Carlisle had to restrain me from crossing the line to get to her. She and Jacob stood a few feet from the edge of the line, off to the side of Sam.

"Edward." Bella said, seeming dismayed of my presence.

"Bella!" Bella, we've come to take you home." I wanted her as far from Jacob Black as physically possible.

"No Edward," Bella said. "I'm not leaving."

"Bella, you're driving me insane-you can't be around these wolves-they're dangerous! You may be in more danger with them than without them!" I felt my voice rising.

Several of the wolves growled. I knew they wouldn't like being compared to Victoria-but I was desperate.

"So, I would be safer at home where my scent would draw Victoria to Charlie? Do you even hear yourself? That's ridiculous. This pack would never hurt me."

"And what assurance do you have of that?!" I yelled. "What's to stop Jacob Black from injuring you, as Sam Uley did to his Emily?!"

Sam's ears flattened behind his head and he snarled. "Don't speak about MY Emily." He growled in his mind, warning me. I ignored him, and waited for Bella's answer.

"And what's to stop you or your _family_ from losing control and sucking her blood!?" Jacob snapped at me. "Isn't that the reason you left Forks in the first place? Because Jasper tried to kill her?!"

Esme looked horrified, and Carlisle remained silent. He was right, damn him.

"Edward, I'm not leaving Jacob's side." Bella said. "Jacob and I…we've imprinted. I am where I belong."

"You…imprinted? What do you mean…?" I knew the definition of imprinting, but I couldn't fit the pieces together…Bella…Jacob…Imprinting.

I looked at Jacob's grinning face. I searched his brain for an answer, but none would come. It was making my head ache to search so hard.

" _Looking for an answer, leech?_ " He thought. " _How's_ _ **this**_ _for an answer…_ "

I waited for the pictures to come, but there was nothing. Then, as clear as day I could hear Bella's voice.

" _Touch me, Jacob…."_ Bella moaned.

The sound of absolute pleasure in her voice-in _his_ memory, conjured images in my brain. Bella in Jacob's arms. Jacob, thrusting inside her-.

My rage submerged me in hellfire. It was black and thick like tar, yet was white hot. It boiled over my skin and threatened to disintegrate even my hard stone body.

"Edward, I am ending us," Bella said quietly. "I want to be with Jacob, and only Jacob forever. I am his imprint, and he is my future."

"YOU MATED WITH HER!?" I screamed at him.

"Bella has made her choice, and it's not you, bloodsucker." Jacob said, grin still plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Bella said quietly. Bella turned to walk away.

I couldn't let her do this, she was throwing away her life. She had to be made to see reason.

"Bella!" I called her name and began to sprint towards her.


End file.
